Halloween Magical Pumpkin Coord
(ハロウィンマジカルパンプキン) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Halloween Magical Pumpkin Akazukin Coord, Halloween Magical Blue Coord, Halloween Magical Purple Coord, and the Halloween Magical Green Coord. User TBA Appearance Top A white blouse with crimped lines, frill strips, and a row of lavender buttons going down the center. A piped band of lavender goes down the side of each arm, accenting the ruffled cuff. The collarbone area is cut out to expose the skin, and covering the chest is orange glittering fabric with midnight blue material in the middle, bound by orange ribbon sewn to frilly strips of orange and white. A ruffled band of lavender is sewn around the bottom, while the top has a scalloped band of midnight blue, accent by lavender studs around the bottom. A thin strap of midnight blue is on each shoulder and connects to the short, glittery midnight blue cape, which has gold stars hanging from it. At each corner of the collarbone is orange fabric with a white frilly strap adorned by studs. At the middle of the collar is a red glittering ribbon with gold stars on each side and white frills lining the tails. At the bottom of each tail is a jack-o-lantern with an orange bow. The user gains midnight blue glittery gloves with a frilly cuff that has studs circling it, gold stars on the arm, and red bow on the wrist. Bottoms A midnight blue skirt alternating with bands of orange and midnight blue striped fabric covered in small gold stars. Around the bottom is a ruffled glittery lavender fabric with skinny white lines, followed by a white pleated layer. Above the two fabrics are jack-o-lanterns with orange bows alternating with brown and gold cat heads with midnight blue bows. An orange glittery pleat peplum is sewn over this with midnight blue stars covering the waist and two frilly strips, one of white with studs on it, the other midnight blue with lavender frills. Red bows and a large black cat head on the corner cover it. On the cat is a lavender bow and a red and midnight blue hat. Shoes Orange pumps with frills lining the insert and the heel shaped like a jack-o-lantern. Orange ribbon wraps around the foot and ankle, and on the side of the foot is a red bow. These are worn with midnight blue gradient fabric covered in white mesh and tiny gold stars. Accessory A glittery midnight blue witch or wizard hat with a lavender tassel hanging from the tip. Around the middle is a glittery lavender band lined with orange and white scallops, and on the corner is a red glittery bow with gold stars on it. Game is a Lovely Super Rare Coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in Vol. 4. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 4-21.png 985E2B4E-00D0-4858-B35F-F41267E84396.jpeg A10F16B3-44E6-47B5-AF3E-21A12C36D228.jpeg C542F605-753C-40BE-B178-7D0298BE6954.png A603EF1B-9847-45F4-8088-93FEFFE2C9C4.png 3DE0EE11-9B94-451A-B887-52FA430697E2.png Anju Arcade PriTicket.png AB11AC97-D453-4C3D-9EE1-668E2D29790A.jpeg 93F51B49-6086-40C4-A1A9-1CFCB43A5B6C.jpeg Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Sweet Honey Category:Vol. 4